spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Squidward and SpongeBob???
In this episode, Squidward is having bad thoughts about SpongeBob so he has to learn to get along with him. It is the very first episode of SpongeBob and Squidward which kinda explains why Squidward does the stuff in the series in the first place. Squidward sees a phyciatrist to deal with his issues with SpongeBob and starts to watch SpongeBob do stuff to try to get used to it. Trivia *The title of the episode "Squidward and SpongeBob???" is very similar to the name of the series, "SpongeBob and Squidward" but it is unknown why it is like that. *Squidward seems to think SpongeBob isn't really stupid when SpongeBob is seen playing kid games outside with Patrick but normally, he seems to hate that and tell them to be mature. *The phyciatrist may be Squidward's phyciatrist because she seems to know Squidward's name but there is a possibility that she just knows his name because she doesn't really know SpongeBob. *The "SpongeBob and Patrick Skipping Song" is kinda unknown to be known by people in Bikini Bottom because it has SpongeBob in it but surprisingly, SpongeBob knows it. He might have been the one who crerated it. Transcript *''[scene starts with Squidward having a nightmare of SpongeBob chasing him singing a really annoying song and constantly throwing krabby patties at him] *'Squidward:(in dream)shouts''SpongeBob! Stop singing that annoying song and quit throwing krabby patties at me! *'Dream SpongeBob:doing what he's doing''Okay. I will let Patrick continue. ''to find Dream Patrick *'Squidward:sighs'' I gotta wake up... ''[at the moment, SpongeBob's alarm wak'es Squidward up]'' *'''Squidward:(awake)out of bed depressed ''I gotta get over my hatred of SpongeBob. It's driving me nuts! Maybe I'll see a phyciatrist for help...dressed then starts heading to the nearest phyciatrist'' *'Female Phyciatrist Owner:' Squidward''Hello there. Are you here for an appointment? *'Squidward:Can you do it now? I had a bad nightmare last night and came as soon as I woke up. *'Female Phyciatrist Owner:'Well,appointment book there are currently no appointments right now so I guess I can help you. Follow me.leads Squidward to s room ''What seems to be the problem Squidward? *'Squidward:'I can't stand my neighbour SpongeBob! ''sighs ''No matter what I do, he just can't stop doing what he's doing! *'Female Phyciatrist Owner:'Well, Have you ever tried getting along with your neighbour or know more about him? *'Squidward:thinks I know he is just an idiot being such a child but... should I try to be friends with him? *'Female Phyciatrist Owner:'Well, you should. It's probably the first thing you should do. Friendships can mean a lot. *'Squidward:'Well, if it's the only way to like SpongeBob, I guess I will do it. walking home and sees SpongeBob and Patrick playing jump rope saying the "teddy bear" skipping song. himself ''SpongeBob skipping? Well, he is not that loud or annoying doing it. Maybe I should say hi... ''up to SpongeBob and Patrick as they see him *'SpongeBob:'Hi Squidward! How are you? Do you want to join us? *'Squidward:'Maybe I will just watch you for now.as Patrick starts annoyingly singing shouts ''Patrick! Get out or be like SpongeBob!Patrick to his house'thinks''I can't believe I said that. And who cares what I do to Patrick! She said only SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:'Since Patrick left, do you want to hold the rope while I jump? *'Squidward:'Um... Okay. rope as SpongeBob starts jumping while saying [http://SpongeBob-and-santa.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_and_Patrick_Skipping_Song The SpongeBob and Partick Skipping Song then stops at the word "Squidward.(one of the objects SpongeBob says.) ] Wow. You are not so bad after all. I just hope you don't get stupid or else this may be hard for me. *'SpongeBob:'Why Squidward? *'Squidward:'I was told to try to try to be friends with you in order to like you. *'SpongeBob:'Really! Yay! [starts jumping rope again to the same rhyme as before as Squidward watches] *'Squidward':himself''I'm kinda unsure how that skipping rhyme even existed. Did he make it or something? *'SpongeBob:'''jumping''What's that Squidward? *'Squidward:'Nothing. Nothing. ''then continues singing the rhyme as SpongeBob keeps jumping. *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts